Dante Sparda
|primer_juego = Devil May Cry (2001) |saga = |tipo = Humano / Demonio - Cazademonios |origen = |rol = Protagonista |especial = Medio humano, medio demonio y el hijo del legendario Sparda. Es un cazademonios dedicado a exterminar a todas las criaturas del mal que invaden el mundo humano. }} Dante es el protagonista de la serie Devil May Cry. Nacido de una humana y del Legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda, Dante es un joven mitad humano y mitad demonio (nefilim) el cual ha dedicado gran parte de su vida a eliminar demonios y demás criaturas infernales que han hecho su aparición en el mundo de los humanos, a través de su propia agencia de cazarecompensas de fenómenos paranormales llamada Devil May Cry. Dante posee la capacidad de manipular un gran arsenal que se extiende desde espadas demoníacas, hasta el uso de armas de fuego, como lo son sus dos pistolas gemelas Ebony & Ivory (Ébano y Marfil). Dante se muestra como un tipo con bastante actitud rockera y despreocupada dentro del desarrollo de la serie. Información general Dante podría considerarse un anti-héroe, pero existen situaciones en las cuales su lado demoníaco prevalece y Dante pasa a ser realmente un ser que inspira terror, sin dejar de ser "el bueno" de la historia. Quizás es más humano que nadie. En la serie de anime, termina devolviendo favores, pagos, y siempre acepta a pesar de quedarse sin dinero. Por lo general, Dante viste una gabardina de cuero rojo o vinilo, y su cabello es blanco. Tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Vergil, quien es radicalmente opuesto a él a pesar de su gran parecido físico .Dante y Vergil tendrán más de un enfrentamiento a lo largo de su historia, en la cual finalmente sólo uno quedaría en pie. Dante posee dos espadas que son dejadas por su padre a él, la Rebellion, una misteriosa espada mágica que mostraría su verdadera forma una vez despierta completamente la sangre demoníaca de Dante y la Force Edge, la espada del legendario Sparda. La Force Edge tiene la capacidad de cambiar su forma a una demoníaca combinándola con los amuletos que dejó Eva a sus hijos (fueron un regalo de cumpleaños, para Dante y Vergil), esta espada cambia también su nombre por el de su antiguo dueño (Sparda). Dante también hace uso de diversas armas de fuego, pero sus armas por excelencia son Ebony e Ivory, dos pistolas semiautomáticas que tienen la capacidad de disparar municiones ilimitadas. Posteriormente tras lo vivido en la isla Mallet, Dante cambiaría el nombre a su agencia por su nuevo nombre: "Devil Never Cry". La serie de anime de esta serie vuelve a tener el nombre original de Devil May Cry, ya que la separación de Trish y su idea del nombre "Devil Never Cry" se retiraron. Dante no se ha contradicho a sí mismo. En Devil May Cry 3, al final cuando está con Lady, ella nota que Dante derrama una lágrima. Y ella le dice "Devils May Cry", pero Dante no lo acepta. En Devil May Cry 1, cuando Dante derrota a Mundus, y se junta con Trish, ella está llorando, Dante, para consolarla, le dice: "Trish, Devils Never Cry. These tears, are a gift that the humans only have" (Trish, los demonios nunca lloran. Esas lágrimas, las lágrimas son un regalo que los humanos solo tienen). En Devil May Cry 2, cuando se va a ir al inframundo, Lucía está llorando. Dante, al saber que Lucía es demonio, le dice: "No. Devils Never Cry" En la serie, en el intro, se observa, aparte de la aparición de Phantom, los demonios del DMC 3, Dante derrama al parecer una lágrima. Pero es de sangre, y cae sobre la foto de su madre, Eva. Historia Habilidades Apariciones en videojuegos En la saga Devil May Cry *''Devil May Cry'' *''Devil May Cry 2'' *''Devil May Cry 3'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' En otros videojuegos * Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne (Playstation 2 - 2004) * Viewtiful Joe (Playstation 2 - 2004) * Capcom Fighting Jam Playstation 2 - 2005): (en el ending de Jedah) * SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS (Nintendo DS - 2006) * Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (PSP - 2006) * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (Playstation 3, Xbox 360 - 2011) * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (PlayStation 3, PSVita, Xbox 360 - 2011) * Project X Zone (Nintendo 3DS - 2012) * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (PS3, PS Vita - 2012) Curiosidades Galería Referencias Véase también Enlaces externos Categoría:Heroes